The Virus: battle between life and death
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: Doctor Eggman has reached a new low, he sent out containers of deadly gas that carries a virus to be placed around the world he's aiming to kill everyone who ever comes across them and its up to the Freedom Fighters and the Paw Patrol to stop Doctor Eggman and his deadly gas.


Chapter 1

Chase's solo Mission

Chase POV

Today is just like any ordinary day I woke up and saw the bright blue sky above my head when I looked back down I saw Marshall and Rocky racing across the field, as usual Marshall did slip and crashed into Rocky. I couldn't help but laugh at them Rocky looked over at me "What's so funny Chase" Rocky asked, I stopped laughing "the way Marshall just crashed into you like that" I responded, Rocky giggled after words "Okay Chase if you say so" said Rocky.

Our pup tags flashed "Paw Patrol to the lookout" said Ryder "Ryder needs us" we all said at once, we ran to the lookout and went up the elevator and got our gear on and joined Ryder in the briefing room "Paw Patrol Ready for action Ryder sir" I said with passion. Ryder pressed the button on his pup pad "Alright pups we got some suspicious activity going on in the jungle" he said, I got excited because this is the kind of job that I like to do "Chase I need you to head to the jungle Tracker and Carlos will be waiting for you, as for the rest of you were going to head to the desert to meet up with Everest and Jake they said they need help with saving Alex thats trapped behind some boulders" said Ryder.

I ran over to the slide and made my way down to my Cruiser and I took off heading to the jungle, soon after I got to the there Tracker and Carlos greeted me "Hola Amigo" Tracker greeted me, "Hows it going Tracker so what's going on" I asked "We found a strange container over there near the temple" said Carlos. I approached the container but Tracker stopped me "I hear something" said Tracker, he was right I heard something too it sounded like a plane I looked up and saw Tails' plane he landed near Tracker's jeep and jumped out and ran over towards us "Stay away from that" he shouted.

Tails pulled me back "Chase you don't want to get near that thing" he said, "I must investigate it Tails" I said, the container explode knocking every one off their feet.

Tails' POV

As I sat up I saw Chase laying near the gas that was approaching him when he got up he inhaled some of the fumes he started coughing, I covered my mouth ran up and got him away from the gas "Guys let's get out of here" I said running up to my plane placing Chase inside and buckled him in. Tracker and Carlos hoppen inside the jeep sped off away from the jungle, I started my plain and took off I fallowed Tracker and Carlos to safety after I land I rushed Chase inside Carlos' base and laid him on the floor. Chase couldn't stop coughing "I don't feel so good" he said " developed a virus that could kill anyone" I told him.

Chase's ears flatten "Please help me" he begged, I pulled his communicator and reached Sonic "Hey Tails have any luck" Sonic asked "I found one of the containers in the jungle near Adventure Bay but it explode and Chase here got the worst end of it" I explained. Sonic shook his head "How bad is it" he asked. "He just fell sick, but he did not inhale much" I replied, Sonic send someone to help Chase to suppress the virus and rushed to my plane "Tracker, Carlos try to keep Chase warm one of our doctors is on his way here" I said before I took off into the sky.

Ryder's POV

We arrived at Jake's location Everest ran up to me "Ryder I'm glad you and the pups are here quick Alex need help now" said Everest, I run up to the boulders "Alex if you can here me were going to get you out" I said, I signaled Rubble "Okay Rubble move as many boulders as you can we need to get Alex out" I told him. Rubble nodded "Rubble on the Double" he said as he as used his digger to move the Boulders, Alex ran out to safety "thank goodness you are here I thought I was a goner" he said begging Me "Good job Rubble" I said "Thank Ryder" Rubble answered.

I got on my Pup pad and called Chase but he didn't answer so I called Carlos "Hey Carlos is Chase with you andTracker" I asked, Carlos turned his phone around and I saw Chase laying on the door shivering and coughing "What's wrong with Chase" I asked. Carlos turned the phone back around "Its he's attacking us with a unknown virus look out for a container with a green light" Carlos told me, I nodded and hung up with Carlos I TLD the pups to fallow me back to the Lookout and I told them what happen to Chase they gasp with fear.

With tears in their eyes I told them that he's strong and he'll beat the virus, later I contacted Sonic and he told me that the virus is very deadly but Chase didn't inhaled much of the substance so he could survive with the right medical help that he needs. Sonic send me coordinates to a location where he told me to send two of the pups down to meet Sliver and Knuckles, "Rocky, Marshall I need you two to fallow these coordinates and meet Silver and Knuckles" I told them. They said their phrases and made their way to their vehicles I watched on as I see them drive out of sight "good luck pups" I said as I sat down on my chair.

Rocky's POV

Hours past and we made it to our destination I saw Silver and Knuckles waiting for us near a Plane that looked like Tails built "Your here good fallow us pups" Silver told us, We fallowed Silver inside the plane and he buckled us in "Okay pups were heading to Freedom HQ, Sonic got a Mission for you two" said Knuckles. The plane pulled up into the sky we watch as our vehicles fade away minutes in during the flight Marshall and I got a little hungry so we ask Silver for some snacks "Hey Silver do you guys have any snacks on this plane" Marshall asked, "Yeah let me get you some" he answered.

Silver gave us some snacks to eat he told us its going to be a long fight so we had some time on our hands so they were kind enough to let us play pup pup boogie up on the plane the game ended in a tie moments later the pilot spoke through the loud speaker saying that were going to land in Empire City so we fasten in to our seats, we made touchdown Silver walked up to us "Okay pups Sonic need you to do a task each, Marshall I need you to help our Doctors with patience in the hospital with the Egg virus" Silver told Marshall, he looked back at me "and you Rocky, Amadeus and King Acorn needs help building a barrier around this city Amadeus and Rosemary is waiting for you out at the outskirts of the city" Silver told me.

I made my way to meet Amadeus and Rosemary, they greeted me with kindness and we got right to work. Hours past by and the barrier wa finished and blue force field shoot up high into the sky I smiled at the seen "Well we did it" Amadeus said to Rosemary, he turned to me "Good job Rocky you did very well" he told me. He invited me for lunch I was getting hungry so I happily accepted working with Tails' is pretty cool and all I'm still worried about Chase he's sick and apparently fighting it thanks to Dr. Eggman I hope he makes it.

Sonic's POV

I arrived at the cabin in the jungle near Adventure Bay, I saw Chase laying on the floor with blankets around him he's still coughing he looked weak and I hate to see him like this I looked up at the Doctor that already arrived "I don't know what to say Sonic it got worse Chase is dying" said the doctor, I walked up to Chase "There is a way, Doc I'm taking him to one of our facilities he'll get better treatment there" I told the doctor. I carefully picked Chase up as I was about to walk out the door he looked up at me "Sonic please help me" he plead. I sped off with Chase in my arms within minutes we made it to one of our facilities, the doctors and nurses took Chase in intensive care "Thanks for bringing him in Sonic we'll take it from here" one doctor told me so I contacted Tails "Whats going on Sonic" he asked "I got Chase to the jungle facility, he's in good hands now" I told him.

Tails send me coordinates to Barkingburgh so I asked him why dose he need me there, he told me that Barkingburgh police found one of Eggman's containers there "Did the police evacuate that area" I asked him. Tails nodded so I made my way to Barkingburgh and found the police and the container I tossed it up into the air then it explode the gas disappeared before it touched the ground. The princess and her pup Sweetie, she thanked me for what I've done "I've got a question for you Sweetie, are you working with Eggman" I asked she looked at me "No, I'll never attack Barkingburgh like that I just want the throne" she told me.

She dose have a point she just want to rule Barkingburgh not make them sick, I waved good bye and made my way to Empire City, when I got there the force field was complete I went up to the entrance and they let me through, I went to Amadeus and Rosemary's house I knocked on the door and Rocky answered the door "Sonic why are you here" Rocky asked. I walked up to Amadeus "We need you and Rocky down at Adventure Bay to make a force field there too" I told him.

He said that He'll do it, I left their house and checked up on the sick in the hospital soon as I walked in I saw patience up and about it looks like they are getting better, I ran into Marshall he was checking a patient's temperature "Oh hello Sonic, everything is okay here" he told me "Good, the Doctors got it from here Marshall your coming with me we're heading to the village not to far from here to help the sick there" I told him. Later Marshall and I made it to the village and he got to work.

Marshall's POV

I watch Sonic as he left the facility, a doctor came up to me about a patient that needs immediate help so we rushed to the room and I saw a young Mobiun dalmation on the bed losing his life we got to work within minutes the young dalmation was in the clear he was going to make it. They boys mother looked at me tears in her eyes "Is he" she asked hoping for an good answer "He's going to make it" I told the mother. She picked me up and hugged me "Thank you for saving my little boy" the mother cried out, "Your welcome can you do me one favor by putting me down your crushing my ribs" I told the mother she put me down and walked in her son's room.

I went on to check other patients and their condition everything is looking good, later I went to check on the little dalmation boy that we saved earlier he was awake he had bright greens eyes looking back right at me as I walked right in "Alright how's the little guy" I asked them "I'm doing fine Mister" the little boy told me "good my name is Marshall I was sent here to help patients like you" I told him, the little boy smiled slightly "My name is Timmy, nice to meet you Marshall" he told me.

I gave him medicine to suppress the virus inside of him until We find Eggman and get the antidote that he has, for now we got to keep on fighting this virus, as for Chase I hope he pulls through he was only trying to help friends out but he unded up sick because of it anyway I made my way down to the bottom floor. I saw soldiers guarding the entrance saw mobiuns with wispons ready for battle, I went to get a snack and return to work today is going to be a long day.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
